


首尔沼泽

by choacolateocean9



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choacolateocean9/pseuds/choacolateocean9
Summary: 城市间幻梦一场。





	首尔沼泽

“爱作不了数，赌局失效，记忆清除。”

◤  
其实后来夏瀚宇想起来，那时酒吧厕所隔间也没有那么阴暗。  
他能隐约看到何昶希的锁骨，尖锐得像要血淋淋刺出皮肤一样的瘦削，还有他背上孤独的一颗痣。  
或者是厕所外酒吧轰隆的音乐声让他不太清醒，也许强烈的音乐充斥耳膜会让人视觉能力都下降，毕竟五官五感相连，他思考的能力都被音乐声击垮。  
“他们说你一定不喜欢我这样的。”何昶希靠近他耳边，指腹滑过他的喉结，身体顺滑的溜进夏瀚宇撑着洗手台的手臂围成的渔网。“你跟我做了之后千万不要爱上我，”他轻轻一笑，嘴角薄得像刀片，“他们赌两万韩元给我。如果你真爱……”  
夏瀚宇烦躁地上手捂住他嘴巴。“你话太多了。”另一只手已经去脱他的裤子。  
他除了想把这个夜晚变得无理一点，没有听这个酒桌间相遇的漂亮人讲话的心。

“夏瀚宇喜欢的是安静的人啊。”他的一个朋友在三杯下肚之后大声用中文说，声音淹没在旁边桌打闹的韩国人里，“当然了长得漂亮的也喜欢，是吧。”朋友玩笑着拍他的肩膀，何昶希就坐在桌子的另一头看着他，嘴角上扬神情轻蔑。于是他们开始谈论对于现代男性来讲是漂亮外表还是内在比较有吸引力，开始打赌在场最漂亮的留学生何昶希能否让夏瀚宇动心。  
现代男性真无聊。但是夏瀚宇确实对何昶希感兴趣，大部分是性的方面。  
两万韩元不就是百来人民币，这酒吧里一杯调酒的价格，他想何昶希看着不像穷留学生，跟他做  
的原因绝不是因为差一杯酒，大概是看着他新鲜面孔想试试新菜品，既然夏瀚宇来旅游为何不切身游览一下。

何昶希惊讶于夏瀚宇的温柔动作，表面上大白眼狠狠的，但落到他身上的所有触碰都算得上是绅士的挑逗，清晰的指节触动他的神经，只是进入的时机掌握得不太好，他疼得颤抖了一下，叫出声来。  
“放松。”夏瀚宇声音低沉，手指按在他腰窝上的那颗痣上，没有润滑油还是有些许的困难，另一只手摸到何昶希的前段套弄起来，唇在他脖颈处磨蹭，不太柔软但湿润。  
“你好像一只小狗啊。”何昶希觉得他蹭在他脖颈后面的呼吸像个寻找线索的宠物，喘息之间轻笑了一下。  
“……小狗？”夏瀚宇没好气的哼了一声，狠狠在他后脖颈上咬了一口，这一口力气大到要破皮，舌尖滑过的皮肤嫩得像他前两天吃下的精制三文鱼。  
何昶希疼得缩起肩膀，嘴里嘶嘶的叫，“你还真用力啊夏瀚宇！”反手去掐他的小臂，何昶希记得他小臂纹身，很张扬的好看，他一直想抓一手。夏瀚宇一时没觉得多痛，觉得这掐得像亲吻用上牙齿，更沉迷在何昶希下身的泥潭里，越挣扎越不可逃脱。在关了灯的酒吧厕所，像在潮湿阴暗的沼泽地带，炙热又缠绵适合夏夜。  
何昶希脑子里突然很喜欢夏瀚宇的呼吸声在他脖颈后面的感觉，不管是急促的或是平稳的，躺在家里会觉得想找个人来背后拥抱住他，不用很用力到像是要把他按进胸膛融化，只是这样一个温暖的呼吸声……夏瀚宇一下把他按到墙壁上入得更深，他头脑里变得混乱一时无法继续思考。

夏瀚宇射在何昶希后腰的时候差点脱口而出一句“我爱你”，最后还是咬紧了嘴皮，尝到血腥味了都没有说。直到何昶希软塌塌的转过身，脸颊绯红眼神迷茫望着他，眼角泪痕在反光，像堕落情欲深渊的天使，他才狠狠地亲吻何昶希直到留下红印。毕竟赤名莉香说过“说一句我喜欢你，比五百句绕口令还难。”这种时候要忍住不说一句我爱你，比五百句我讨厌你还难。

“你他妈好无趣一男的。”他俩一前一后回到酒桌，面无表情表示不太喜欢的时候，夏瀚宇朋友骂着给他俩各买一杯酒，“首尔这么浪漫的夜晚都没动你那颗木头心。”  
也是，周围桌子上拥吻的情侣不在少数，他隔着一桌子狼藉看着何昶希跟别人说笑，像是把刚刚在隔间潮湿炙热的触摸丢在脑后，嘴角还带着他刚刚用力留下的红印。夏瀚宇倒是觉得手臂隐隐作痛，狗日的掐得够狠。  
何昶希避开夏瀚宇的目光，这杯酒要喝的毫不客气才够真实，心里骂着狗崽子刚刚咬在脖子后面的是不是青了，又不是舌头一舔就不痛了，真当自己是治愈天使吗，唾液止痛？

然后夏瀚宇喝醉了。  
是真的烂醉如泥，趴在何昶希肩膀上像头死猪，下个楼梯还要嚷嚷着恐高，整整用了二十分钟磨蹭，“等一下等一下…等一下…”嘟囔着一步一步往下楼梯滑。  
何昶希一边咒骂着一边拖他去酒店，他朋友拖着夏瀚宇，他掐着他后脖颈的模样真的像养了只小狗，最后把他费力扔上酒店大床。  
他背过身看到首尔凌晨两点的夜景，好像也有一丝的醉意，觉得首尔市圈里那些闪烁着各色霓虹的人造建筑也浪漫，即使他明天中午还得去中餐馆里忍受吆喝和油烟，还有莫名其妙的白眼和嘲讽。  
明明都是学生假期，他不愿意离开首尔回家的原因也许是因为他觉得首尔适合夏天，白花花的大腿和坚果堆得小山一样高的冰淇淋，夜晚的路上总是有人在接吻让人误以为穿越到巴黎。何昶希很爱这座城市，不仅因为他在这座城市和一些人做爱，也因为首尔本身就充满爱意。  
夜晚不适合做任何决定。有人在夜晚网购一大箱不需要的卫生纸，有人在夜晚报名参加累的要命的环岛马拉松，各类人在夜深的时候做出不必要又不合适自身的选择。  
何昶希转过身看着床上睡得憨的夏瀚宇，决定今晚跑到他怀里去睡一觉，毕竟他喜欢这人的呼吸声，不是很清楚这是否算一个正确的决定。

夏瀚宇觉得首尔是一座浪漫的城市。  
当然不是因为早晨醒来带着宿醉头痛，发现自己身边躺了一个美男子，那天早上他觉得记忆混乱，一瞬间以为何昶希是梦里的人。  
“到我家里去玩吗？”何昶希洗漱完后蹲在床沿看他，清晨阳光下笑得明朗，“首尔我带你逛啊。”  
特别是夏天，又有西瓜，人们又擅长把西瓜做出花样。他在他打工的店门口站一小时等何昶希下班，他一出来就带着夏瀚宇去排两小时的队吃一碗巨大的西瓜冰淇淋，奶油冰淇淋上堆一堆西瓜的那种，多到两个人分一碗也没能吃完。  
何昶希总是啰啰嗦嗦的讲打工的气人事或者今天碰到的可爱小朋友，夏瀚宇听着烦了就给他塞吃的，有的时候塞西瓜或者冰淇淋，有的时候用嘴巴堵嘴巴。  
如果出门被当晚下赌注的朋友遇到后就笑眯眯地给人家买上一杯奶茶，也懒得解释什么。感情这种东西终究还是玄得很，最开始谁都不能准确在一秒之内说爱对方。最后他们回到何昶希狭窄的房子里做爱，整个房子里都是淫靡的嬉笑声，忘记进门的时候打开空调，做到一半热到两人黏得不行又冲进浴室继续。  
他俩缩在沙发上看电影，屏幕小得两人头凑在一起，看到煽情的地方何昶希抹两滴眼泪，夏瀚宇喝两口啤酒。何昶希明明比他高那么一点，但是缩在他怀里的时候就像家养的猫咪，吵架的时就像猫咪炸毛，纤细的手掐他的脖子，夏瀚宇懒得还手就装作服输，心里暗暗记下来晚上床上收拾你。

他延长了两次假期，从四天延长到十天，从十天延长到一个月。

到最后何昶希去机场送他，看他走远的时候心里就做好了下次相见就是婚礼邀请函的准备，他讨厌两个人隔着屏幕讲话，装作自己握着手机很满足的样子，他越跟夏瀚宇分开得久越想念脖颈后的呼吸声，在老师面前做作业发表的时候差点脱口而出‘我叫夏瀚宇’。  
最后他们聊天视频通话的频率从一天一次到一周一次，甚至有的时候夏瀚宇忙着论文何昶希忙着打工，连简单的“早啊”都变成“晚安”，最后连“我们分手吧”都没出现在聊天界面，最后到了互相评论朋友圈都觉得尴尬的关系。  
毕竟首尔一月没人说过定下关系，除了床上说的那些骚话里一堆一堆的“我爱你”积压在首尔地底。

◤  
第二年夏天夏瀚宇看见何昶希发了要来上海的朋友圈，一时不清楚他的用意，猜测各种的原因，最后得出结论一定与想念他无关。  
“你在上海吗？”  
“在 你要来啊”  
“晚上和朋友一起到，去玩玩”  
他猜测这个朋友的意义，是否又是一个赌局结下的缘分，碍着面子打下“你来 我带你转转”，不自觉的、非常狭隘的只带“你”，“朋友”就不必跟我一起转了。

何昶希远远地看见夏瀚宇一个人立在街头，觉得心里委屈得皱成一团废纸球，明明是真的来上海办事，他却像是那个哭唧唧黏着男友要见面的人，以前靠这相貌哪里有这样的经历，夏瀚宇直直立在人群里面满不在乎的背影气得他不想靠近。  
正好夏瀚宇转头看，一眼认出来他瘦削的身子顶着又浅了的发色显眼得很。走向他的时候他自己悄悄掐了自己，想念想到身体发抖，腿脚倒也不必那么自觉加快跑向何昶希。上帝，他有多想念他的一切只有你才知道。  
站稳脚步之后他也一时语塞，看着何昶希浅棕色的眼睛发呆，开口一句：“……你朋友呢？”  
“酒店休息呢。”何昶希翘起嘴角，其实他无意魅惑起来，可能是街道霓虹太复杂，印在他眼角变得诱人。  
夏瀚宇楞楞的点头。  
“不是说带我逛逛吗，我买衣服去哪儿啊。”这句话说得自然有余，浸在人群的喧闹里。  
“行。”夏瀚宇跟他并排走着，衣袖不时飘在一起，手臂蹭在一起时他有种奇怪的感觉，光截取这一场景像纯爱电影里的开头。他想到这里悄悄翘起嘴角，也不知道为什么要笑。  
“人好多啊。”

跟着何昶希逛衣服的感觉似乎是回到了一年前首尔街头，挑剔着走过一家又一家潮牌店，永远精力充沛到处跑。  
其实他觉得何昶希穿什么都好看，在他心里真的是像洋娃娃一样的存在，睫毛投下的小片阴影，发丝卷曲的程度和脚踝的纤细模样，都是漂亮得像神明。这一年里他遇见过的人没一个比得上他，他怀疑何昶希给他脑子里烙上印记，写上“何昶希最好看”的黑布条蒙蔽他的双眼。

坐在江边长椅上喝奶茶的时候夜风还算凉，只是有几只蚊子嗡嗡地飞，坐不了多久他们又站起来沿着路送何昶希回酒店，路上行人稀少连聊天声音都显得扰民。  
何昶希很自然的把左边蓝牙耳机取下来伸手给夏瀚宇塞上，“我觉得这首歌好听。”然后他左耳里传来女声的的温柔声音，他正想吐槽何昶希一如既往对忧郁柔软非主流情歌的热爱，却觉得声音入耳好听。

‘我最喜欢和你一起发生的  
是最平淡最简单的日常 ’

“这首歌叫什么？”他问。  
何昶希说：“你啊你啊。”尾音像橡皮糖一样拖得长长的甜腻。  
“啊？”夏瀚宇没明白，“我怎么啦。”  
何昶希低头笑了，一时没有回答他的问题，“我怎么啦，你笑什么？”夏瀚宇一头雾水，“她后面这是唱了英语？”  
“你啊，”何昶希笑了一会儿停下来，“你是猪。”  
“说什么呢……”夏瀚宇觉得不可理喻，伸手去抢他左裤兜里的手机，离他右手有些远，他一边探身一边嘴上骂，“何昶希你皮痒啊……”  
夏瀚宇手摸到他手机的时候何昶希伸手把他抱在了怀里，手按住他的后颈，他能闻到何昶希锁骨处模糊的香水味道，或者是他的沐浴液？  
“夏瀚宇你真的是猪。”夏瀚宇看不见何昶希的表情，但感觉到他似乎哽咽了，并且手指用力掐着他的后颈让他感到一丝疼痛。  
耳机里唱到最后了，又唱到开头那两句。  
何昶希的手被夏瀚宇掰开，“你才是猪。”夏瀚宇反过来把他抱住，手指胡乱擦过他脸颊，“不准哭，好啦。”手臂挤得紧紧的。  
“……还没哭，差一点。”  
“那也忍着。”  
他俩抱着摇摇晃晃了一会儿，像在哄小孩一样幼稚。  
有人匆匆走过，经过像不倒翁摇摆的恋人时也不在意，夜晚属于久别重逢也属于过久的分别，夜晚做出决定大部分不太正确，但是夏瀚宇觉得抱住何昶希属于那小部分。

“我酒店没人。”  
“啊？你朋友呢？”  
“我一个人来的。”  
“……何昶希你真的是猪。”

夏瀚宇觉得上海是座浪漫的城市。  
他闲着没事看了《广岛之恋》，里面杜拉斯写：“这座城市天生就适合恋爱，而你，天生就适合我的灵魂。”

“不是这座城市天生适合恋爱，而是有适合陷入恋爱的人在这座城市。”

◎《你啊你啊》来自小夏分享的歌曲


End file.
